Cuando te conocí
by Azu-Uchiha
Summary: —Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?— le pregunto incrédula a su novio. Siempre supo que Sai era demasiado liberal y que ella era la primera mujer con la que había mantenido una relación un poco estable, es mas creyó que ella lo haría cambiar pero que equivocada estaba… Sasu/Narufem (AU)
1. Cuando te conocí

Estaba con la cara completamente rojo, pero del coraje. Y es que nunca se imagino estar en esta situación.

—Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?— le pregunto incrédula a su novio. Siempre supo que Sai era demasiado liberal y que ella era la primera mujer con la que había mantenido una relación un poco estable, es mas creyó que ella lo haría cambiar pero que equivocada estaba…

—Vamos Naru, no te parece que nuestra relación se está volviendo aburrida?— dijo sonriendo

—Estas completamente loco—

—Tú que piensas Sakura?— le pregunto a la chica que estaba a su lado

—Yo… bueno Sasuke-kun creo que deberíamos intentarlo…— escucho responder a la pelirosa que ni siquiera conocía

El chico no respondió nada solo vio a la chica con furia contenida en sus ojos.

El lugar en donde estaban era un hotel privado donde cientos de parejas entraban con la intención de tener sexo con otra pareja haciendo cambios.

—No, definitivamente me niego— expreso la rubia

—Bien— respondió Sai pero tomo la mano de la otra chica y le dijo —no me molestare si decides hacerlo con él— dijo señalando al novio de la tal Sakura

Naru se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión

El lugar en donde estaban era como un pequeño departamento ellos habían estado hablando en una pequeña sala pero había dos puertas más que la rubia supuso era habitaciones, ya que Sai y Sakura habían entrado en una.

—Nunca creí que hubiera este tipo de lugares— dijo más para ella misma que nada

—Siempre hacen lugares para gente como ellos— respondió el chico

Ella sonrío de medio lado dándole la razón —Mi nombre es Naruko— dijo extendiendo la mano

—Soy Sasuke— dijo dudando de darle la mano pero al final la tomo.

Había toma una revista para leer, no haber llevado su auto había sido un error.

—Puedo preguntarte algo Sasuke… puedo llamarte por tu nombre?—

—Si, claro—

—Que pasara con tu relación con ella?—

—Me queda claro que no pienso seguir con ella—

—Y entonces porque sigues aquí?—

—Sakura se aseguro que la lleve de regreso a casa, antes de entrar tomo las llaves de mi auto y estúpidamente se las deje— gruño —Que hay de ti—

—Creí que Sai cambiaria por mí, mis amigos ya me habían advertido de él pero no les hice caso… y sigo aquí porque vengo en su auto— suspiro resignada

Volvieron a quedarse callado pero un rato después un olor a rosas apareció en el ambiente, Naru lo conocía muy bien, **Rosa de Bulgaria** Sai sabía que era afrodisiaco y siempre lo utilizaba cuando ella se negaba a tener sexo con él para hacerla caer.

Naru vio al chico frente a ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recostado en el sofá. Un gemido de Sakura se escucho ambos voltearon a ver la puerta por donde habían desaparecido y vieron que estaba medio abierta.

 _—Ah! Sai… ahí—_ escucharon a la pelirosa gritar _—Sigue… no te detengas—_ ella se puso un poco roja pero sabía bien que no era por pena, el olor afrodisiaco de la rosa estaba causando estragos en ella.

Los gemidos de ella seguían escuchándose, un grito más fuerte la hizo comprender que Sakura había tenido un orgasmo, Naru sentía su braga mojada, sus piernas estaban muy apretadas.

— _Sakura, métela toda—_ escucho decir a Sai — _oh, si! … así mueve tu lengua querida, sii!—_ lo maldijo — _Sakura-chan voy a correrme dentro de tu boca… ah si! Más rápido… AH!—_

Naru se mordió el labio y volvió a maldecir al chico. Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban — _Sai, ahí, si, mas rápido—_ la escuchaba gritar. Sai gritaba su nombre una rato más tarde ambos gritaron el nombre del otro.

Cuando Sakura salió de la habitación Sasuke arrebato las llaves de su auto —No me vuelvas a buscar Sakura— le grito

Naru sabía que si salía de ahí con Sai este se aprovecharía de que ella estaba "caliente" por el afrodisiaco. —Puedes acercarme a algún lugar más poblado?— dijo tomándolo del brazo antes de que el chico saliera

—Claro— fue su respuesta

—Sasuke-kun, no pensaras dejarme aquí verdad?—

—Puedes pedirle que te lleve— dijo señalando a la habitación de la cual Sai aun no salía

—Pero ni siquiera lo conozco—

—Eso no te preocupo antes—

Naru y Sasuke salieron del "hotel", mientras el auto avanzaba Naru reconoció el barrio

—Puedes dar vuelta en esta calle?—

—Vives por aquí?—

—No, pero conozco un poco. El departamento de una amiga esta cerca… aunque ese hotel no lo había visto nunca—

Unos minutos después

—Puedes estacionarte aquí, gracias— dijo la rubia y él lo hizo, estaba a punto de bajar cuando volvió a hablar —Sasuke, se que el olor de la rosa te afecto tanto como a mí— dijo sonrojándose —el departamento de mi amiga esta solo—.

Bajo del auto y camino lentamente hacia la entrada del edificio, mientras lo hacía escucho la puerta del auto abrirse nuevamente, sabía que Sasuke la seguía.

Subieron al elevador y tecleo el código de seguridad, mientras subían texteo a su amiga

 _Sai es un maldito, no tienes idea a donde me llevo. Usare tu departamento espero no te moleste, prometo llamarte mañana para contarte… sigue disfrutando tu luna de miel._ Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Arrojo su bolsa al sofá y vio a Sasuke parado en la entrada, —quieres un trago?— ofreció.

—Whisky— preparo uno para ella también, se lo entrego y ambos tomaron de un solo trago

Se armo de valor y tomo su mano —vamos— dijo llevándolo a la habitación que ella ocupaba cuando se quedaba a pasar la noche con Hinata.

Encendió una lámpara que daba una luz muy tenue, se paro frente a él y lo jalo de la corbata. Una vez que el rostro de él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del de ella, lo beso.

Sasuke no tardo en corresponder su beso y la atrajo hacia él, ella pudo sentir la dureza de su miembro, con lo "caliente" que se sentía comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, arrojo la corbata y le quito la camisa paseo sus manos por el abdomen de él.

Iba a decirle algo pero el aprovecho el momento que ella abrió la boca para adentrar su lengua, haciendo que ella gimiera.

Se separaron unos segundos para que el pudiera quitar su blusa pero inmediatamente él volvió a besarla y desabotono su pantalón, la levanto en brazos y la puso en la cama. Soltó su boca para empezar a lamer su cuello y besarlo, se separo un poco de ella para sacarle el pantalón.

Lamia y besaba un camino creado por el de su cuello al principio de sus senos, gemía por la necesidad de él.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke frotar su intimidad sobre sus bragas y la hizo mojarse más, unos segundos después le quitaba la molesta prenda y los dedos jugaban con su clítoris. No podía dejar de gemir pero con toda la determinación que pudo juntar empujo un poco al chico, vio sorpresa en sus ojos y aprovecho para tumbarlo en la cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Fue su turno de besar y lamer, nunca había sido tan atrevida con Sai pensó pero no se detuvo. Con su lengua recorría el abdomen marcado y empezó a quitarle el pantalón arrastrando también los bóxer que usaba.

Vio su pene erguido completamente, o eso pensó lo tomo con su mano y empezó a masturbarlo esperaba ser tan buena como la tal Sakura y es que ella nunca antes había hecho eso, llevo su lengua al glande y lo escucho gemir provocando mas cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

Escucharlo gemir era afrodisiaco para ella, cambio su mano por su boca y empezó a succionar conforme entraba en su boca, lo metía y sacaba lentamente pero al paso de los minutos Sasuke coloco sus mano en su cabeza para llevar el ritmo y ella lo complació…

—Ah, eres genial— le decía y la hacía sentir de maravilla con sus comentarios, acelero el ritmo pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, ella lo vio confundida después sintió como la levantaba nuevamente y esta vez era lanzada en la cama —No voy a correrme, no aun— dijo antes de besarla.

Le quito (mejor dicho arranco) el sostén y empezó a mordisquear sus erectos pezones, tuvo que gemir cuando sintió sus dedos dentro de ella, la penetraba lentamente, cuando sintió que necesitaba más comenzó a mecer sus caderas para penetrarse ella misma a mayor velocidad.

—Sasuke, espera— dijo, él había aumentado el ritmo de las penetraciones —voy a correrme— decía agitada

—Eso estoy deseando ver— escucho que le dijo

—Ahh!, Sasuke…— gemía —no puedo mas— gritaba —Sasuke— grito una última vez cuando terminaba .

Vio al chico llevar sus dedos mojados a la boca mientras ella trataba de regular su respiración —Sabes increíble— le dijo mientras subía con ella a la cama —Estas lista?— le pregunto y ella solo asintió

—Ah!— gimió pues sentía que se corría nuevamente con la solo sentir el miembro duro y grande del chico dentro de ella.

Sasuke llevo su pierna derecha a su hombro y ella lo sintió más adentro la penetraba lenta mente ella se sentía desmayar nunca había disfrutado tanto el sexo.

No contenía sus gemidos y los de él tampoco eran silenciados, Sasuke se sentó llevándola con él.

Quedo nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él ninguno de los dos se movían mientras se besaban, terminando el beso Sasuke coloco sus manos sobre la cadera de ella y empezó a subir y bajarla.

En esa posición se sintió más llena de él, sentía el duro pene clavándose en ella llegando más profundo —Me vuelves loca— le dijo e inconsciente mente empezó a apretar sus paredes vaginales —Y tu a mí— fue la respuesta que ella escucho de él.

Ella empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, mechones de cabezo estaban pegados a su cara, el estaba igual que ella.

Subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido —voy a correrme— lo escucho decir quería decirle que ella también pero lo único que de su boca salían eran gemidos, sintió que Sasuke se unía a sus movimientos y la llenaba mas.

—AH!— ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Él la sostuvo mientras su semen era disparado dentro de ella, ella curvo su espalda con la llegada de su orgasmo y se extendió al sentir lo caliente de semen dentro de ella causándole espasmos.

Su cuerpo temblaba nunca había tenido un orgasmo así, apoyo su frente en el hombro de Sasuke ambos jalaban el aire que les faltaba.

Ella sonrío al sentir como el miembro de Sasuke que aun estaba dentro de ella volvía a ponerse duro…

Después de dos rondas más en la cama y una más en el baño Sasuke había salido del departamento no sin antes volverla a besar…

Un beso de despedida pues ninguno de los dos se había pedido número telefónico esperaban que el destino los volviera a poner en el mismo camino….


	2. Sasuke

_La tenia tumbada sobre su cama, no recordaba cómo llegaron a su departamento. Pero lo único realmente importante era verla sobre la cama, con la cara sonrojada por estar en esa pose desnuda._

 _Recorrió con sus dedos desde su tobillo a su entre pierna, la vio jadear y retorcerse un poco, estaba ansiosa._

 _—Sasuke, por favor— y quien era él para negarle ese favor?... le separo mas las piernas e introdujo uno de sus dedos —Ah!, Sasuke!— sonrío y empezó a mover su brazo._

 _Entraba y salía su dedo lentamente —Ah!— ella gemía y apretaba sus sabanas, sin previo aviso introdujo otro dedo mas y ella se arqueo un poco_

 _Sin sacar sus dedo ni cambiar el ritmo se inclino hasta alcanzar su pecho lo lamia y succionaba el pezón, se sentía como un pequeño niño queriendo obtener comida de ese pecho pues empezó a succionar desesperado los gemidos que ella hacia lo volvían loco._

 _Saco los dedos pues veía que ella casi tenía un orgasmo, ella se quejo_

 _—Tranquila— le dijo y ella estaba a punto de protestar y el aprovecho para colocar su cara entre las piernas de ella, ahora su lengua la penetraba_

 _—¡AH!— ella se había dejado caer una vez más en la cama y aun con los ojos cerrados busco con sus manos la cabeza de él para acercarla más a ella. No tardo mucho en correrse en su boca._

 _—Sabes deliciosa— dijo relamiéndose el labio_

 _—Teme— fue la contestación cariñosa de la chica que apenas podía respirar_

 _Su pene estaba duro y ansioso por entrar en ella así que se coloco entre sus piernas y la penetro…_

 _Ella estaba muy sensible por el orgasmo que había tenido anteriormente que apenas lo sintió entrar un nuevo orgasmo llego, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el placer que recibía._

 _Sasuke empezó a penetrarla rápidamente, ella movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo, sentía que estaba por terminar._

 _A lo lejos escucho el timbre, alguien quería interrumpir tal vez algún vecino iba a quejarse por el escándalo que hacían, sus embestidas a la rubia eran más rápidas…_

 _Una vez más el timbre sonaba que no entendían que no podía abrir?_

 _—Sasuke termina dentro— escucho decir a la rubia_

 _Sentía que estaba a punto de salir disparado su semen cuando…_

El sonar de su celular lo despertó, su cuerpo sudoroso y su pene erguido lo hicieron enojar solo había sido un sueño… como el de cada noche después de haber tenido sexo con la rubia y a la que tontamente no le había pedido un número telefónico.

—Qué quieres?— contesto toscamente

—Sasuke-kun, tenemos que hablar… no podemos tirar a la basura tres años de relación por un…—

—No Sakura. No los tiramos, fuiste tú sola… y sabes que te lo agradezco. No me molestes más—

Termino la llamada y busco su ropa lo único que lo ayudaría en esos momento era una ducha helada…


	3. Naruko

—Naru, por favor—

—No Sai. Déjame tranquila—

—Pero era algo para que nuestro amor se reforzara. Ahora sé que realmente te amo—

—En serio?— dijo incrédula —pues ahora yo sé que no te amo—

—Naru, sé que eso no es verdad—

—Es la verdad, no te amo—

Sai iba a tomarla de un brazo cuando Gaara el mejor amigo de la rubia se interpuso

—Ella dijo que no—

Agradeció a Gaara y se fue a casa,

Había cambiado la contraseña de la puerta para que Sai no pudiera entrar de nuevo en su departamento y con esa confianza se quito los jeans y también el sostén quedando solamente con la blusa.

Después de terminar su tarea de la universidad, se sentía estresada y pensó que lo mejor era tomar un relajante baño.

Puso a llenar la bañera y después de quitarse la blusa vio su reflejo en el espejo. Vio su apariencia.

Sin querer rozo su pezón derecho con un dedo y se estremeció a pesar de que hacía una semana que había tenido sexo con Sasuke sentía su cuerpo aun sensible… sus partes intimas eran las que más lo sentían.

Se lavo el cabello y roció un aceite en el agua de la bañera que ya tenía muchas burbujas, se arrepintió de no haber puesto algo de música una vez que estaba en la bañera.

Cerró los ojos y el calor del agua la estaba llevando a un nivel de inconsciencia, recordó su encuentro con Sai y como le había dicho que no lo amaba.

Estiro su mano porque quería mas burbujas pero nuevamente su mano rozo su pezón un gemido se escapo de su boca, no sabía si era por el agua caliente pero le gusto la sensación.

Comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, sus dedos los acariciaban pero también los pellizcaban —Sasuke— salió de su boca y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Pero no dejo de acariciarse por el contrario ahora sentía un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y llevo su mano derecha a esa parte de su cuerpo mientras la izquierda continuaba jugando con su pezón.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el clítoris que ya estaba algo hinchado. Lo frotaba lentamente y gemidos salían de su boca cerro sus ojos y a Sasuke era al único que veía.

Se penetro y curvo su espalda sabía que estaba loca pues imaginaba que era él quien la penetraba, estiro su pezón y recordó la boca de él sobre ella se estremecía y se estimulaba más rápido, —Sasuke— susurraba y gemía.

Inserto un dedo mas en ella y sintió mas placer (no como cuando él se lo hizo) sus penetraciones fueron más rápidas…

El agua salía de la bañera por los movimientos que daba a causa de auto placer…

Estaba por terminar, lo sabía. Estaba perdiendo la lucidez y su mente volaba —Sasuke— grito y gimió, nunca creyó que podía tener un orgasmo como ese pensando en un hombre del cual a penas sabia su nombre.

Sabía que tenía que volver a ducharse pero aun se le dificultaba respirar y estaba segura que sus piernas no le responderían así que continuo en el agua.

Había pasado una semana más y ella salía con algunos compañeros de la universidad a tomar un trago pues era viernes y se terminaba la semana de exámenes…

—Llegas tarde—le dijo Hinata

—Lo siento— y es que no había podido evitarlo (como toda la semana) una vez en la bañera los recuerdos de Sasuke llegaba a ella y no podía evitar masturbarse.

Había pasado una hora entre los recuerdos de lo que pudo ser en el examen (de parte de alguno que otro compañero) y uno que otro mal chiste contado por Kiba y ella se estaba aburriendo, su conciencia le dijo "si, claro. Tu preferirías estar tocándote con el recuerdo de Sasuke" y suspiro.

—Te sientes bien?— pregunto Shikamaru

—Si, por qué?—

—Estas muy roja—

—Jaja… debe ser por el alcohol— dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—Ya salió otra— escucho decir a Matsuri la novia de Gaara mientras todas soltaban risitas

—De que hablan?— pregunto a su amiga Hinata

—En la mesa de haya hay un chico, pero cada que una chica se le acerca no dura ni un minuto antes de que el con su mala cara las corra— le respondió

—Es muy guapo— escucho decir a alguien mas

Después de otro par de rondas escucho decir a su prima Temari —ahí va otra chica— y quienes podían vieron y después de unos minutos volvieron a reír.

—Necesito ir al tocador— dijo a Hinata una vez que todos regresaron a sus temas

—Quieres que te acompañe?—

—No, aun no estoy tan ebria jaja—

—Bien, aprovecha y cuando regreses le das tu visto bueno al chico de la otra mesa— escucharon a Neji bufar y ambas rieron.

Cuando regresaba recordó lo que Hinata le había dicho, ubico la mesa y no podía creer que el chico del que hablaban no era otro que Sasuke…

Como pudo se escabullo entre la gente para que el no la viera y llego a su lugar

—Te vez pálida. Te sientes bien?— pregunto Neji y Hinata que estaba a su lado toco su cara

—Claro— respondió natural, no podía decirles que conocía al chico porque le harían mas preguntas, y como decirle a Hinata que era él a quien había llevado a su departamento

Un rato más tarde una ebria Temari dijo a la amiga de su cuñada—Yukata, porque no vas y haces el intento con el chico guapo… ya que no tienes novio—

La otra chica la miro furiosa —No—

—Qué, tienes miedo de ser rechazada?—

—Temari, porque no mandas mejor a tu prima? si mal no recuerdo tampoco tiene novio— Naru quien escuchaba a las otras hablar casi se ahoga con el trago que bebía

Ambas mujeres la veían ahora

—Tienes miedo?— le pregunto Yukata

—No—

—Entonces hagamos una apuesta — dijo Temari —ambas irán—

La ganadora dará un castigo a la perdedora había dicho Temari, no espero que se vayan con el pero la que tenga una conversación por más tiempo será suficiente.

—Iré primero— dijo Yukata

En la mesa había otros dos chicos que la vieron con fastidio, Sasuke solo le dedico una mirada y regreso su vista a otro lado. Aun así Yukata había estado ahí por más de cinco minutos.

—Es tu turno— Yukata le dijo viéndola con arrogancia

—Claro— sonrió

Camino hasta la mesa, Sasuke veía a otro lado los chicos la veían con cara de lo sabemos entonces entendió, Yukata les había dicho sobre la apuesta…

—Hola— dijo al par de hombres que la veía, el otro seguía ignorándola, suspiro y dijo —Tanto tiempo… Sasuke—

Los dos tipos la vieron con asombro y Sasuke giro su vista a ella, la vio con sorpresa…


End file.
